


Tell Me About Him

by sapphiccats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandonment, Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Death Eaters, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiccats/pseuds/sapphiccats
Summary: Sirius leaves Grimmauld Place and sits in the Potter’s spare room, reminiscing about his time with Regulus.I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Tell Me About Him

**Author's Note:**

> Set the day after Sirius escaped Number 12. This is my first ever fic that I’m posting so please tell me if I made any errors and sorry if it’s a bit rubbish ;)
> 
> cw// brief mentions of child abuse
> 
> I don’t support JKR

“I left him.”

Sirius lay bound to a bed in the Potter’s spare room, smothered with blue paisley sheets. Soot, blood and tears matted his ebony hair and his grey eyes were bloodshot from crying.

Remus sat on a chair next to him, clasping his hand in his own. 

“Pads, you couldn’t have done anything else. It’s not your fault,” Remus whispered as he caressed Sirius’ face. 

“I- I could of taken him with me and and saved him from them,” he sobbed. 

“Shh, you barely made in out of Number 12 alive - it’sa wonder your in one piece. They like him anyway so he’s safe. He knows you had to do what you had to do.”

“He’ll never forgive me though. Always been a stubborn git.” Sirius said and let out a weak chuckle. 

Remus straightened his back and looked Sirius in the eyes. His normal arrogance and swagger was gone and he was just a hurt little boy who needed a hug. Remus could feel tears prickling in his eyes as he gave a timid smile,

“In time, he will understand and the most important thing is that you are safe now. You won’t ever have to go back to that awful house again or see your mother. Us Marauders, and the Potters too, are your family now. Regulus will understand in time and there is nothing else you could possibly have done, okay?” 

He wiped a tear off of his boyfriend’s grimy face and kissed him softly on the forehead.

“I said, okay?” Remus murmured into Sirius’ hair. 

Letting out a shaky, nervous breath, Sirius lifted his head to look into the tawny eyes in front of him,

“Okay.”

Remus stood up from the chair he sat on beside the bed and squished onto the edge of the narrow bed beside Sirius. 

“Tell me about him. Your brother I mean,” He whispered. 

“Moony, you do know that you’ve met him before. He’s just like the rest of them to be honest. I tried so much to get him to be like me and not like my family but I- I- I heard them saying that when he’s sixteen he’s getting the- the  _mark_.”

Sobs shook his shoulders as he buried his face into Remus’ sweater, trying to compose himself. 

“He hasn’t got it yet though, Pads. Tell me about when you were little and you still got on. Tell me why you miss him.” His boyfriend said gently. 

“When we were little, we used to go exploring around the house, as it was huge for two little boys. We used to try find different things and play muggle games like hide and seek that Uncle Alphard taught us. Mum hated that.”

“Keep going.”

“We used to all play a classical instrument. Snobby pure blood thing. I actually play a little of the violin and Reg always was the flute. We used to play for hours on end - it was Reg’s passion. Even when I became a Gryffindor we still played and in a way it was our way of making up after an argument. We played the day before I left, you know. I guess it was my way of saying my last goodbye.“

Fat, salty tears ran down his cheeks as he curled up into Remus’ chest. 

“I- I used to take the blame when he did something so he didn’t get hurt and I did instead. He would break a plate and I- I- I would say it was me so my mother got out her wand and _slash slash_ she used the lacero curse. And then when he had a nightmare he would creep into my bed so he could calm down. He would have to climb out early in the morning though, before my mother realised what he did. Crying isn't a _manly_ thing in the Noble House of Black apparently.

“Reg is lucky so have you as such an amazing brother,” Remus whispered into Sirius’ ear. 

***

Miles across the country, Regulus sat staring out the window at the stars above, with tear tracks staining his face. 

“I’ll miss you brother.”


End file.
